Nemesis
Nemesis is the twenty-fifth book of the Morphers series. It is the beginning of a two-part battle with the Morphers and Caleb. Synopsis Caleb returns, more powerful and evil than before. Does the Morphers have what it takes to stop him? Plot Adam instructs Caleb to serve and pledge allegiance to him. He then gives Caleb one task: destroy the Morphers . Later that day, the four Morphers( Reuben, Rachel, Nick, and Noah) are out shopping. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, knocking the four unconscious. Upon waking up, they are shocked to see their old friend, Caleb, return. Caleb greets the Morphers and attacks them immediately. The Morphers have a hard time attacking him, unable to attack their former friend. This was proven when Rachel knocks Caleb far away and then checks to see if he is okay, however he reveals that she was always easy to fool. She also tries to plead Caleb to stop, only to be unsuccessful. Caleb demonstrates his new found strength such as being able to leap higher and run faster. When he makes a large hole through the floor, Adam tells him he had upgraded his DNA with his strength and has brainwashed him through a microchip that is implanted in his brain to serve him, as a result he is able to fight like Adam. Soon, Caleb sends in the Organisms and the Morphers retreat, with Rachel giving one last stare at Caleb, before retreating. Soon, the Morphers lament their failure and wonder why did they trust Caleb in the first place. Noah suggests that Caleb must be stopped like every other villian, to which Rachel stands up and reminds them that Caleb was their friend. Rueben refuses at first, but Rachel reminded him the time he joined Adam, to which he reluctantly agrees. While this is happening, Caleb sends three organisms by into separate locations. The Morphers then receives a phone call from Adam. Adam tells them the battle has begun. The Morphers then split up, with Nicholas going south, Noah, going east, and Rachel and Rueben going north. Noah then spots a shape shifting Organism which is a condor at a chocolate factory and quickly defeats it. However, Caleb appears and attacks him, who reveals that he sent the Organisms to split the group up, making it easy to defeat them. He plays with Noah's feelings, causing him to lose his concentration. However, Noah is no match as he is seemingly killed when Caleb destroys the factory, causing the whole structure to collapse. Nicholas locates a Gorilla Organism at an abandoned warehouse and defeats it, albeit almost getting killed in the process. Then, out of nowhere, Caleb makes the structure fall, apparently crushing Nicholas in the process. Rueben and Rachel then fight a third shape shifting Organism, which is a leopard outside a mine and were able to defeat it. Reuben soon realizes something is amiss, as there is nothing to capture or destroy. Suddenly, Caleb attacks the duo, causing Rachel to nearly fall off the cliff. However, she is barely able to hang on, to which Caleb makes her fall to her death into the waters below by firing his blaster as she screams his name. Afterwards, Caleb tries to locate Reuben when he surprises him. The two fight, with the former gaining the upper hand, however, Reuben angers Caleb by persuading him to redeem himself and defect from Adam. Caleb proclaims that he is not some kid being recruited to be "friends" with Rueben to gain quick trust and that he always to serve a true leader who doesn't just give out commands. Caleb then beats Reuben relentlessly, seemingly killing him in the process. Adam then congratulates Caleb for destroying the Morphers and that their conquest of the world begins now. Category:Morphers Category:Books Category:Books narrated by Caleb Morphs used Reuben- Tiger, Leopard, Bear Rachel- Bear, Elephant Nicholas- Alligator, Lion Caleb- Cheetah, Wolf, Lion, Gorilla Noah- Anaconda, Rhinoceros, Gorilla Category:Books Category:Books narrated by Caleb Category:Morphers